dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
DSAF Endings
With Dayshift at Freddy's being a point-and-click game that has branching paths based on the choices you make, there are bound to be different ways for the game to end. Some of the endings either involve in the main character dying or being imprisoned. Some of the other endings have the main character making it out alive. Each ending, along with an overview and guide on how to achieve it will appear below. To get to the ending you want quickly, use the table of contents. Awesome Ending end6.png end7.png While you're trying to get the Happiest Day ending, attack the Health Inspector and ask Phone Guy to get you a company doggo! Then complete all the necessary requirements to get the Happiest Day ending! Or just name yourself Directdoggo and this will trigger it. Bad Ending Do nothing for the whole time you're there. The story will wind up with this ending at default as this is the ending where no choices influences the character or story. You can also get this ending by accepting Purple Guy's offer and then backing out later Bono Ending Finish the illegal level of the Breadbear game at the arcade and you will get the Bono ending. Crafty Ending This ending involves getting involved with the Purple guy's murder plan and killing the kids. To get this ending instead of the Soapy Ending, you need to get a favor from Phone Guy. By either getting rid of the Health Inspector violently or making sure the bullies don't put the FNAF 4 child's head in a robot's mouth. Then, use that favor to tell Phone Guy that he better not rat you out. Do this, then continue on with the story, as it will function like the Soapy ending. But, down to the last wire, where Purple Guy's creature is shot down by the police, Phone Guy will instead join your side and both of you will point out that it was the purple man and not you. Purple Guy then will get arrested instead of you and you will get this ending. Gnarly Ending End11.png End8.png End10.png End12.png End13.png End14.png You can get this ending by accepting Purple Guy's murder offer, then late on in the game, choosing both Breadbear & The Rat to scare everyone. Eventually, Purple Guy will take you outside the restaurant, set it on fire, and then take you to Las Vegas. Happiest Day Ending end4.png end5.png To get this ending, you must refuse Purple Guy's murder offer, work on making the spirits of the dead kids happy, and re-activate then play the "Happiest Day" arcade game in the arcade room (using a wrench that costs 300 tokens). The game will have the marionette tell you it's too late to save them, and will hint what you need to do to save the kids: Freddy loved 80's music: you must Rickroll everyone with the music box - Bonnie liked having a face: find his face and put it back on - Chica loved Pepperoni Pizza: just bake a pepperoni pizza in the kitchen - Foxy hated salad: buy a crowbar (350 tokens) and destroy the salad bar in the pirate cove - Golden Freddy loved blowing up toilets: buy a firecracker (150 tokens) and blow up the restroom's urinal. For each child soul you saved, a ghastly apparition of the character will appear behind the marionette, who will then tell you the children will bid you farewell at day 5's party. During Day 5, Farfour will escape during the sting operation but you will be saved by Fredbear, then given the option to leave for the "Happiest day", confusing phone guy. The game will end with the kid souls being happy you brought them cake and acknowledged their meaningless deaths before becoming animatronics again and fading away into oblivion. Mediocre Ending Similar to the Bad Ending, but you must refuse Purple Guy's offer and NOT complete all the requirements needed for the Happiest Day ending. Soapy Ending Get this ending by joining Purple Guy, kill the kids, and constantly do his dirty work and select only ONE robot to activate. Towards the ending, the single robot you picked will get shot down by police and both Phone Guy and Purple Guy will turn on you and say that you did the crimes. You can also get this ending by not listening to Phone Guy on Day 3 and performing in the suit. Getting you sent to jail and this ending will appear. Springlocks Ending Do a flip at the end of the game and you get the Springlocks ending. Stuffed Ending To get this ending, join Purple Guy, kill the kids, and either die to them while in battle or select the "Get my brains scooped by Freddy" option when you are in the hallway near the Saferoom on the final day. Tragic Ending You must join Purple Guy and kill the kids, but when the animatronics are after you on the birthday, maneuver out of the way, then choose the option to battle them. The battle is pretty hard and depends on healing a lot and it depends on if their attacks will miss or not. If you win, they will be destroyed and Phone Guy will grieve over Foxy, then you get the ending. Category:Endings